


The Ogre And His Bride

by GalaxyHitchhicker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyHitchhicker/pseuds/GalaxyHitchhicker
Summary: The red string of fate has long been known as an invisible force that binds two souls together no matter who they may be. Ritsu, a cruel, blood-thirsty vampire who preys on young humans... Tsukasa, an innocent, overprotected heir who has never seen the outside world with his own eyes. These two individuals, though completely different, soon cross paths... Ritsu soon sets his sights on Tsukasa as his next target, completely unaware of the impact the young heir will have on his life... And his heart.





	1. The Fateful Encounter Beneath The Pink Blossoms

_ I stretch my hand out towards the light once more.  _

_ That beautiful, blinding light. _

_ I wonder. _

_ Is this all there is? _

_ Am I doomed to see this light from afar and never be able to reach it… _

_ To touch it…  _

_ To feel its warmth on my skin? _

_ I lower my hand, defeated, sinking back into the pitch black darkness that surrounds me. _

_ Yes. _

_ This is my curse. _

_ A pitiful creature like me can only remain here in this obscurity and continue wondering. Wishing.  _

_ Staring in awe. _

_ Where does it come from? _

_ What lies beyond it? _

_ My only solace is that perhaps that light may not be what I hope it is.  _

_ What if it consumes me.... Harms me… Causes me to shrivel up and fade away... _

_ What if… One day, that light will be my ruin. _

_ I cannot know for sure.  _

_ All I can do is linger here… Wondering… Wishing…  _

_ And hoping. _

 

* * *

 

 

Red.

Since ancient times, this color has symbolised several things; Possessed different meanings according to the time or place. 

Good luck.

Happiness. 

Passion.

Strength. 

Hatred.

_ Blood _ …

__

The color of her blood was a bright, beautiful, crimson red… As were the eyes of the one who had caused her to bleed in the first place.

__

A thin smirk formed on his lips as he watched the young woman below him, wriggling like a worm as she fought with whatever strength she had left for her life. She couldn’t be any more than 20 years old, old enough to have experienced and come to know life’s joys and struggles but much too young to die. Her golden hair was dirtied with mud, blood soon causing it to become even more discolored. Her skin which was once a milky white was now growing paler with each moment that passed by, showing just how little time she had left. It wouldn't be much longer.

__

❝ Now now… ❞

__

His voice was laced with amusement when he spoke up, showing just how much he was truly enjoying this- Such a voice was enough to cause even the strongest of warriors to feel a chill down their spines. The young woman froze momentarily, horrified and soon resuming her struggling even more desperately than before. Needless to say, it was futile. The Gods could only watch in pity as she scratched at the ground beneath her, fingers grabbing fist-fulls of grass and dirt, her efforts only serving to put on a show. The crimson eyed man reached down now, grabbing a hold of the woman’s shoulder and swiftly flipping her so she was laying on her back. As expected, she became frantic, throwing whatever punch and kicks she could manage in a final fight against her assailant. He only chuckled as he caught her wrists, harshly pinning them down while he straddled her to keep her from moving any longer. Her eyes were green, wide and fearful as they met his own… A contrast to his own. She saw no hint of regret or pity on his part. Only blood-lust. Her gaze weakened underneath him, her body ceasing it’s struggling as she realized finally that her fighting all this time had been pointless. She would die here, at the hands of this monster.

__

❝ Oh…? Have you finally given up? And here I was beginning to have fun…~ ❞

__

She gave no response. All she could do was think back regretfully on the decisions she made, wondering how much more she could have done with her life had she only been more careful and heeded the advice of her parents to be more careful. To not be so trustful of strangers. Her eyes welled with tears as she recalled the faces of her mother and father, smiling at her one last time… They would soon be weeping bitterly at the loss of their foolish daughter. A daughter that was nothing but spoiled and stubbornly brushed off anything that was told to her in favor of doing what interested her. A young, beautiful, foolish girl.

The man above her let go of one of her wrists, dipping his finger into the pool of blood surrounding her and lifting it to his lips, licking the thick, warm fluid. He grimaced at the taste.

__

❝ Bitter… ❞

__

He seemed almost upset with her and she couldn’t help but be glad, glad he would not be satisfied. Had her anger somehow caused her blood to taste awful? Would he know how much she despised him? 

__

❝ Maybe the next one will taste better… For now though… You’ll do~ ❞

__

That statement caused her stomach to turn. So she was not the first… And she would certainly not be the last. More blood would be shed, more individuals would fall to his schemes and charms only to meet a tragic fate like hers. 

__

❝ ... Damn… You... ❞

__

A devilish chuckle escaped his lips.

__

❝ What a shame…~ Your last words will be forgetful. I’d give you the chance to try again, but… ❞

__

He leaned closer now, grinning and baring his fangs.

 

❝ I’m not one to be merciful~ ❞

 

A piercing shriek echoed throughout the area, followed by a deafening silence.

__

_ Red. _

_ It was the color of blood… Hatred… Love… _

_ And fate… _

__

~

__

Deep within the country there was a small, nameless village well known for the beautiful scenery that surrounded it. The many trees in the land had awoken from their slumber, producing an array of pink and white blossoms that would soon cover the area like snow. The way to the village was long and arduous yet visitors came often. Whether it was to buy and sell, to visit family members, or merely for a brief rest, they were welcomed warmly and bid a farewell upon leaving. Most who came to visit were already well acquainted with the area. Such was the case with a pair of young men who walked slowly along the dirt road which led towards the village. Even from this distance they could hear the buzzing of excitement as the villagers prepared for a festival dedicating to the wonderful blossoms surrounding them, Adults and children alike rushing here and there as they made preparations. As exciting as it was, the two men had no intention of becoming involved with the celebration. 

__

❝ It’s too bright… ❞

__

One of the men complained, pausing briefly to take a sip of water to cool himself down. Their journey had been long and arduous on both of them, they could hardly appreciate the scenery surrounding them, much less join in on the excitement of the villagers.

__

❝ We will stop soon, Ritsu. The village is just up ahead, come. ❞

__

Spoke another man before him: His brother, Rei. Ritsu, the younger of the two glanced up at him with a displeased look. Unlike himself, Rei was much less complainative, the sunlight hardly affecting him at all. Then again, he /was/ holding a paper umbrella over his head to shield him. Rei chuckled at his brother’s expression and as if reading his thoughts he held the umbrella more towards Ritsu, shielding the two of them now. Pleased, Ritsu gave a small sigh, starting to walk once more. They soon reached their destination, being greeted by the villagers and offered a drink, even food. The brothers decided to stop and sit at a small restaurant, the shop owner almost immediately rushing to serve them warm tea. 

__

❝ Anija is popular no matter the area, huh…? ❞

__

❝ Kukuku~ When you travel and interact with people often, you make connections… Even friends. It becomes useful in difficult situations~ ❞

__

❝ Huh… ❞

__

Taking a sip from his tea, Ritsu gave a small sigh. His brother was much more charming and outgoing than he was, able to strike a conversation with whomever he came across and in merely a day developing the trust of the individual. Ritsu on the other hand took more time with this. He was cold, blunt… Even rude at times. Those who became interested in him were merely taken in by his mysteriousness and his secrecy. Aside from his brother, there was hardly anyone who knew what he was truly like, much less genuinely liked him for it.

__

❝ ...Ritsu? ❞

__

Ritsu glanced at him questioningly, wondering what it was he wanted to bring up all of a sudden. Judging from his troubled expression, it must be serious, he thought. Rei leaned forwards on the table, tenting his hands, looking as if he were thinking hard on what he wanted to say. Eventually he smiled, speaking casually so as not to draw attention.

__

❝ It appears your recent “encounter” has drawn quite a bit of attention. ❞

__

Ritsu’s lips pursed briefly, knowing now what it was he wanted to touch on.

__

❝ Eh… She must have been important... ❞

__

❝ Quite. The mother was a westerner… Whose family was also wealthy, worlds above any of us. The father as you already know was well-known for making dealings overseas and needless to say, he was wealthy as well. They’d made arrangements for the girl to marry a westerner… Of course now, they are taking care of other things. ❞

__

❝ For being so high status and having made those kinds of arrangements… They aren’t really careful with their goods~ ❞

__

❝ Ritsu. ❞

__

Rei’s voice sounded almost stern for a moment. He glanced towards the shop owner, making sure he was not listening before finally going straight to the point instead of dancing around what he truly wanted to address.

__

❝ I… Worry for you at times. You are becoming reckless with that… ❞

__

There’s a long pause. The wealthy girl was just one of many that had been killed in cold blood… By none other than his very own brother.

__

❝ ... “Hobby” of yours. ❞

__

❝ Fufu~ Anija sounds so ashamed of it… Haven’t you done the same? You’ve lived longer… Who knows how many people you’ve killed as well… ❞

__

❝ That is different, Ritsu… I am not fond of the taste of blood. I kill when needed, not for sport. ❞

__

❝ I’m not killing for sport... Mostly. I’m just hungry, Anija. ❞

__

❝ That raises another concern altogether, yes? When you drink too much, you become more dependant… Or rather, addicted to it. I am able to go by months without it yet you… It has hardly been a week and you are already becoming hungry once more. ❞

__

❝ Anija… ❞

__

❝ Am I wrong? ❞

__

Ritsu gave him an almost annoyed look but sighed instead. Rei wasn’t wrong.

__

❝ ... What should I do then? You know how we get when we’re hungry… ❞

__

❝ Yes… A vampire’s hunger is truly terrifying. That is why we have learned to control it. Some, like myself, have trained ourselves to eat our fill once every few months, our bodies adapting to the routine. Others go as far as relying solely on the blood of animals. ❞

__

❝ Nn… Isn’t their blood gross? ❞

__

❝ For the most part, yes. Like I said though, that is just a few of us… ❞

__

Rei trails off, debating whether to say something. In the end he gives in, his voice much quieter than it was before.

__

❝ ... Personally I would much rather have my only brother drink something unpleasant than have him be taken to the afterlife so soon. ❞

__

❝ ... ❞

__

Ritsu clenches his fist at hearing that. He knows. His brother is the only person he has now, the only one who has stayed by his side throughout his life. He would be upset, angry even if his brother did something that would cause him to leave for good… Just the thought was enough to pain him.

__

❝ ... It’s not like I can drink anytime soon anyways… It’ll look too suspicious. Anija doesn't need to worry… I’ll be fine. ❞

__

❝ Are you certain? ❞

__

❝ Yes... ❞

__

Rei sighs in relief. He’s glad that for once Ritsu isn't being so stubborn, especially now when it concerns his well being.

__

❝ Good. I do not expect you to cut back so suddenly of course, but I am glad you will at least be careful. ❞

__

Rei smiles afterwards as if he hadn’t just said something quite obscure. Drinking the last bit of his tea, he stands, thanking the shop owner and preparing to leave.

__

❝ I am at ease now. I shall leave you be… The villagers will treat you well should you need anything~ And of course, if need be, my home is always open. ❞

__

❝ I’ll be fine here... If I can help it I don’t wanna go to that old shack…~ ❞

__

❝ Fufu~ I do not blame you. Well then… Farewell my dear brother. Until next time~ ❞

__

Rei stops suddenly, remembering something. 

 

❝ Ah… That’s right. Before I go... You would have found out sooner or later therefore I shall tell you now. There is a very well-known rich family around these parts. Rumor has it they have an heir but have been keeping it a secret all these years. ❞

__

❝ I wonder why that is.. ❞

__

❝ ... In any case... They would not so much as let a hair on their head be harmed. Be cautious. This one… Considering how protected they are and how recent your last one was… I suggest you leave them be. ❞

__

❝ Fufu~ Anija is making me more curious now… Don’t worry though. I’m not that stupid… But I am curious~ What’s the name of the family? ❞

__

❝ ... Suou. ❞

__

❝ Huh…. Alright~ ❞

__

Ritsu smiles wryly at that, nodding then with a friendly wave.

__

❝ See you. ❞

__

❝ Goodbye Ritsu~ I will come to check on you soon enough. ❞

__

~

__

Once he had rested enough, Ritsu set out to become more acquainted with the area, greeting those who came across him and asking what he wanted to know. Rei's words of caution earlier were not for nothing. Though still unconfirmed, the rumor of the Suou heir had spread like wildfire throughout not only the village but areas surrounding it. It was to be expected. Next to the Himeyama family and the Tenshouin one, the Suous were amongst the most influential in the land. Due to the Suous belonging to this territory, the people in these parts mainly knew of them. He had hardly needed to ask anyone regarding the rumored heir of the family as it was a popular topic within cafés and restaurants.

__

_ I hear she is beautiful _

__

_ She? _

__

_ Of course! If it was a boy do you not think they would teach him to fight against such a feign beast? Besides, I hear it doesn't prey on men.. _

__

Ritsu almost snorted at how wrong that statement was. That aside, everyone had come to the conclusion that the young heir was a woman. If this was indeed the case, it made things even more difficult, and less likely to work out should he decide he did indeed want to go after them. Women were always more perceptive, stubborn, especially ones that came from rich families. From what Ritsu had gathered, the Suou family, like most wealthy families, was obsessed on protecting their youngling, frighteningly so. They had done such a good job at keeping them hidden that even their appearance was not known completely. Some said they had acquired the hair of their father; A light, chestnut brown. Others insisted the famous red locks of their mother had passed down on them. Some said the heir was frail and short, others said they was tall and mighty... With so many theories swirling around, he wasn’t sure what to believe. One thing was for certain however… It was the reason they had been discovered in the first place: The young heir possessed beautiful violet eyes that were a trait that belonged only to the Suou family.

__

_ It's too risky. _

__

He thought to himself, glad he had given up from the beginning since he would surely be frustrated at how ridiculously difficult it would be to lure her out. It would be a death wish to even come near the household. Whispers here and there hinted that anyone who posed a threat- Anyone who dared step foot on their land- was never seen of again. As intriguing as the whole case was, the Suou family was surely not to be meddled with.

__

He stopped in his tracks then, a cherry blossom petal having tickled his nose as it blew by. It was one of many that fluttered by; dancing in the the strong breeze. They weren’t supposed to fall just yet but the winds had decided to speed up the process it seemed. Without thinking he reached a hand out, easily catching a blossom that fluttered towards him. Brushing his fingers over it gently, he saw how truly delicate and small it was. He smiled gently to himself, releasing it then so it could flutter once again, watching as it rejoined the rest of the petals in their flight. 

__

It was then that he saw it.  _ Red. _ A bright, deep, beautiful red that would captivate anyone who was fortunate to come across it. Taken in by it, he looked towards the source of it, his breath catching in his throat upon taking in the sight properly.

__

❝ Who are you? ❞

__

He felt his heart swell suddenly. He wanted to grab his chest, try to make the sudden overwhelming feeling stop… But he couldn’t. He could only stare on helplessly at the individual that had presented themselves before him, gawking almost. Soft, red hair… He was sure if he touched it, it would feel even more gentle than silk. Their skin was fair but not so much so that it would make them appear unhealthy. The person before him was so bright and beautiful, he almost felt the urge to look away. He couldn't. He was entranced from the moment he’d laid eyes on them. 

Crimson met violet and the cherry blossom petals danced around them as if celebrating their encounter. It was too soon to say whether such a meeting was to bring happiness or ruin… But one thing was certain.

From this very moment, the two were unknowingly bound by the string of fate. Tied together by the will of the gods. By the wish of the universe.


	2. Their Vows

_ ❝ Who are you? ❞ _

_. _

_. _

_. _

 

Ritsu had not even realized the question was asked a second time. It was only when the individual before him stepped closer, his tone harsher than before, that he finally regained his senses.

 

❝ I will not ask again. Who are you and what  _ business _ do you have here? ❞

 

It still took Ritsu a moment to fully process what had been asked and the situation as a whole. The young man that stood before him was surely the rumored heir of the Suou family- There was no doubt about it. Now, exactly what he should do in this scenario he wasn't so sure… As far as he knew, his household guarded the young man obsessively, never leaving his side.  _ So then… Why is he here all alone?  _

 

❝ ... I could ask you the same thing. ❞

 

❝ You are on my land. As far as I am concerned, you are trespassing… Such an act deserves the highest of punishments should I deem you as a  _ threat _ to me or my household. ❞

 

Ritsu’s almost surprised at those words and the tone in which they were spoken. He hardly expected the other to be so bold, especially with how he’d supposedly been protected since birth… He’d imagined a coward, running in fear at the slightest of dangers. Yet the young man stared daggers into Ritsu, those violet eyes cold as ice. 

 

❝ Sakuma Ritsu. I’m just a humble traveller, I mean no harm, Suou-kun…~ ❞

 

❝ ... Sakuma-san. It seems you know who I am already but a proper introduction is still necessary. I am Suou Tsukasa, the heir of the Suou family. I cannot decide if it a pleasure to meet you or not, however at the very least… You do not seem as the  _ dangerous  _ sort. ❞.

 

❝ The heir, hm~? What an honor… Should I get on my knees and kiss your feet? Or offer myself as your lowly servant? ❞

 

❝ That will not be necessary... ❞

 

❝ It was a joke, Suou-kun… ❞

 

❝ F-Forgive me, the people I am well-acquainted with are not the sort to make  _ jokes.  _ Things such as  _ sarcasm _ will fly over my head. ❞

 

❝ Eh… Suou-kun must be surrounded with really boring people then~ ❞

 

❝ I… Suppose you could say that. ❞

 

The young man seemed troubled for a moment. Ritsu wasn't sure how to reply to that so he just didn’t altogether, his eyes once again fixating on the other’s face, completely taken in by Tsukasa’s doll-like features… Or at least, that was his intention until those violet eyes glanced towards him again, narrowing.

 

❝ ...Why are you staring so much? It is quite  _ rude _ . ❞

 

Even with his features scrunched up in displeasure, Ritsu couldn’t help but find him cute.

 

❝ Nothing. It’s just… You’re... ❞

 

Ritsu trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence. Telling Tsukasa that he was mesmerized by his appearance seemed like a silly thing to do… Even he would become embarrassed. Thankfully though, there was no need to continue speaking. Just then, a cherry blossom petal had fluttered in front of Tsukasa’s face, landing on his fringe. The redhead blinked in surprise, startled as to what had suddenly obscured his vision only for his expression to soften once he realized what it was. 

_ Beautiful,  _ Ritsu almost uttered aloud, lifting a hand to gently push the flower petal away from his hair. Tsukasa looked even more surprised by the gesture and the lightest shade of blush dusted his cheeks. It was only a mere moment where neither of them said anything, Ritsu’s fingers still touching the his red locks and in turn Tsukasa staring up at Ritsu in awe. Time seemed to slow down, it was as if the space they occupied was completely separated by the rest of the world. That moment, as beautiful as it was however soon came to an abrupt end. Ritsu’s eyes widened, a sharp pain hitting the arm he’d reached out to Tsukasa with- When he looked to see what the source was, he saw that an arrow had been planted on the side of his forearm. 

 

❝ Sakuma-san-! ❞

 

❝ Khh-- ❞, Ritsu gritted his teeth in pain but acted quickly, dodging another few arrows that had shot his way just in time to avoid them completely. Thankfully the rain of arrows stopped abruptly but what he heard afterwards only confirmed that more were sure to come.

 

❝ Young master! Please step away from that man. ❞

 

Ritsu’s vision fell on Tsukasa once again. The redhead’s eyes were wide with shock as he stared at whoever had spoken to him just now and following his gaze, Ritsu soon saw the group of men that were now present. They were armed and ready to attack him the moment Tsukasa moved far away from him enough.  _ Of course, _ Ritsu thought to himself.  _ Anija… Warned me, didn't he.  _ Up until now he hadn't known what it felt like to be truly cornered…. To be put in a situation where there was absolutely no escape. Still though, his mind quickly tried to think of any possible way he could get out safely… Or at the very least,  **alive** .

 

_ This is bad… Even if I were to run off they’d catch me for sure. There’s too many…  _

 

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. He’d been in troublesome situations similar to this but he’d always managed to find a way to slip by, a chance for escape. Now though, watching the guards draw their weapons, swords and bows alike, even his cunning mind could not come up with a means to escape. 

 

_ So… My luck finally ran out… _

 

He couldn't help but smirk to himself, almost finding it funny that the most beautiful thing he’d seen was what would bring him to ruin. 

 

_ Anija… I’m sorry. Don’t be sad for too long. I… Had it coming after all… _

 

Eyes closing, he braced himself for whatever pain he would surely feel in the next few moments. However-

 

❝ Wait-! ❞

 

It happened so fast he wasn't even sure how exactly it did. One moment he was accepting his inevitable fate. The next, the young heir was standing in front of him, shielding Ritsu with his own body from the very people hired to protect him.

 

_ … Is he stupid-?  _

 

❝ Young master Suou-- Please step away from that man. ❞

 

❝ No-- Please. I do not want to watch an innocent man brought to ruin for my foolishness-. ❞

 

❝ Then we will have you escorted home while we apprehend this individual. ❞

 

❝ And what will happen with him then-?! ❞

 

❝ . . . ❞

 

He’d wasted enough time, Ritsu soon realized. A window of opportunity had opened from the moment Tsukasa had jumped in front of him and if he didnt act now it would truly be all over for him- The gods were not merciful enough to give him another chance. He moved quickly, pulling the young man close to himself, drawing a small blade from his hip and raising it towards Tsukasa’s neck. The guards and Tsukasa alike were completely taken by surprise- Tsukasa had been too trusting and the guards had made the mistake of not killing Ritsu when they’d had the chance. The gods had been fair in giving both parties a chance… Ritsu was just more quick and smart, taking it when it came.

 

❝ Thank you~ ❞

 

Ritsu says far too cheerily for the situation.

 

❝ If it weren’t for you I’d be with my ancestors in the afterlife… You really saved me~ ❞

 

The young man shivered when Ritsu’s lips pressed against the skin of his neck. Ritsu didn’t have to look at his face to know what kind of expression Tsukasa most likely possessed… Although he did wish he could see it for himself. The guards were at a complete loss as to what to do. Some seemed too in shock to move… Others were enraged, stepping forward in order to intervene with the situation. Ritsu was the one in control however and he made this clear by tightening his grip on the young man, holding the blade up higher so it was pressed firmly against the skin of his neck.

 

❝ It’s sharp you know…~? If you kill me now... I can’t guarantee I wont slice his throat when I fall~ I suggest you all to drop all your weapons... The ones up in the trees too~ ❞

 

One by one, the men all came to the the same conclusion: They had no choice but to listen to Ritsu. Reluctantly, they all obeyed to his command, the guards before him setting their weapons on the ground and the soldiers hiding in the trees soon leaping down from their posts, joining the rest of the group. 

 

❝ Good…~ Now… Who amongst you is the Leader? Head guard? Whatever you call it... ❞

 

Amongst the men, one stepped forward.

 

❝ I am, ❞

 

His tone matched his appearance- He was tall, well-built and bore a serious expression. Even without a weapon, Ritsu was sure he would put up a difficult fight should they have to face eachother. Hopefully though, if things turned out well, such a scenario would not have to occur..

 

❝ What is it that you want? Whatever it is… We shall give it to you on the condition that the young master be returned to us unharmed. I give you my word. ❞

 

Ritsu only had so much time to come up with something. He’d been given a chance but it was up to him now to decide how to use it. Holding Tsukasa hostage in exchange for his freedom seemed like the obvious option… But it would surely backfire. They wouldn't hesitate to kill him once the boy was within a safe distance. He  **could** take his chances and fend them off the best he could while using Tsukasa as a shield but Ritsu could only put up so much of a fight before running off… And they would surely pursue him then. Even if by some chance they did not catch him… They would search for him no matter the effort or time it took. He was after all a monster who was holding their precious heir hostage.

 

_ Monster… _

 

Suddenly an idea came to him. It seemed almost ridiculous but he didn’t have much of a choice… His options and time were running out.

 

❝ ... This might come off as ironic, but I assure you… I mean no harm... ❞

 

❝ How can you claim such a thing when you hold a blade to our master’s neck?! ❞

 

❝ That's why I called it ironic~ ❞

 

He looked at Tsukasa, the young boy not having so much as moved an inch since this all began. His body felt stiff in his hold yet he was trembling greatly… Ritsu almost felt bad that he’d done such a thing to him. Then again, he was a rich heir. In the end… No matter how beautiful he was, he was just a spoiled brat who cared only for his life. It was so irritating Ritsu was tempted to off him then and there… But he needed him alive. Ritsu loosened his hold, lowering the knife and pushing the young boy towards his men. Tsukasa stumbled and fell to his knees, a hand raising instinctively to his neck as he looked back at Ritsu in absolute horror. 

 

❝ There… See? I didn't hurt him. Not even a scratch~ ❞

 

Immediately they inspected where Ritsu had held the knife- Sure enough Tsukasa’s neck was left unscathed, the knife not having been pressed hard enough to actually cut the skin. The guards all calmed down at that and Ritsu felt a twinge of relief. Good. Maybe this might just play out in his favor after all. 

 

❝ State your business. Depending on your answer, we will decide what your fate will be. ❞

 

❝ Eh… But you  **promised** …~ ❞

 

He sounds fake hurt, a thin smile creeping its way to his lips. He lifts his hands up then, dropping the knife he holds, showing them he had nothing more; He was completely defenseless and unable to cause any more trouble.

 

❝ I was sent here to fulfill a duty assigned to me… ❞

 

Ritsu glanced towards the young heir, flashing him a sly grin.

 

❝ By Suou-san herself... ❞

 

❝ ...Teresa-sama-? ❞

 

The guards all began murmuring amongst themselves. Ritsu could only assume that seeking outside help was not something they were used to at all. Now he  **really** needed to make sure he said the correct thing.

 

❝ She has been away for quite some time…  **We** have not even heard word of her. How can we trust you? ❞

 

❝ I don't expect you to. I don't think she did either… Honestly I debated taking her request… I’m a busy guy, you know? Running around following a rich hag’s request is the last thing I wanted to do... ❞

 

❝ What did you call her-? ❞

 

❝ -But… She made me an offer… And what she wanted me to do fell under something I’m personally interested in... So I accepted. ❞

 

❝ You threatened her son… The only son she has. The one who is supposed to take over the family once she passes. Do you truly think she would be pleased to learn you did this? ❞

 

❝ ...She told me to use whatever means necessary to make you listen... Regardless of who was affected. ❞

 

The guards went quiet, glancing towards their leader. The older stared at Ritsu expressionlessly, it was difficult to tell what he was thinking… But he spoke up soon enough.

 

❝ Teresa-sama… Is certainly the kind who would approve of such a risk. So long as the goal is met, she will use whatever means necessary to reach it… That is the sort of person she is. However, what could she have possibly asked you for? I highly doubt there was no one else more qualified to fulfill whatever “duty” it is you are carrying out. ❞

 

❝ Fufu~ Actually… I think in this case I’m the perfect person for the job. You see… I specialize in killing… Or at the very least, getting rid of pesky creatures. Suou-sama tells me you all have a little bit of a “pest” problem that’s been bothering you… For quite some time… ❞

 

❝ You don’t mean- ❞

 

❝ That’s right... I’m going to get rid of once and for all that monster that threatens your precious princess~ ❞

 

The men and Tsukasa all stared at Ritsu in disbelief.  _ Did they truly not consider killing “it” an option? Fufu~ They must be truly frightened out of their wits. _ Even the head guard is at a loss as to what to say for he himself with all his strength and power never went out of his way to even look for the creature. They had all hid and “protected” their heir from something they weren't even completely knowledgeable about. They were afraid… Each and every one of them. It was easier to merely avoid the problem than tackle it upfront, it seemed.  _ What cowards... _

Surprisingly then, out of everyone, it was Tsukasa who stepped forward. He was evidently still a bit shaken up from being threatened earlier and from what Ritsu was now telling them but he still managed to speak clearly.

 

❝ If what you are saying is true- Which I do not doubt it is- Then we have no reason to act in the way we have acted. Please accept my apology on behalf of my household. There are still some things that need to be discussed... However, doing it outside while you are in such a state would be  _ improper _ . ❞

 

The young man eyed Ritsu’s arm which is still dripping with blood from the wound inflicted earlier.

 

❝ Let us return to the Suou residence with Sakuma-san then. ❞

 

The head guard followed up after Tsukasa, gesturing for a few men to tend to Ritsu. They immediately rushed to his side, making a temporary tourniquet for him and leading him towards the household. Ritsu bore a blank expression the whole time as he walked, masking how truly amused he was at how the situation had turned out.

 

~

 

The house was large to say the least.  _ Could it even be considered a “house”? Just the living area alone is bigger than Anija’s home, _ Ritsu thought, a bit surprised at the size and condition of the establishment. Tsukasa was rich, Ritsu expected something grand, but even he was taken aback at seeing the Tsukasa residence for himself. It consisted of two buildings, both having two floors. One building housed the servants and the other housed Tsukasa and the rest of his family, as well as some of the guards… Though, currently, it seemed Tsukasa was the only actual member of the family present. From the look of it, it was evident the heir had everything he could possibly ask for… Really, Tsukasa had no need to go anywhere off his land if he didn’t need to. On their way in, Ritsu had even noticed there was a small farm, a garden, as well as an archery setup… Tsukasa was truly spoiled beyond belief.

At the moment though, Ritsu, Tsukasa, and the head guard were all seated within the living area of the residence, having been served tea and simple sweets as a small snack.

 

❝ Is the tea to your liking? ❞

 

Tsukasa asked, taking note of Ritsu’s pleased expression when he took a sip.

 

❝ Mhm… It’s good. Hibiscus, right…? ❞

 

❝ Yes. We grow some in the  _ garden _ … Some are harvested and dried up to create the beverage you are drinking at the moment. I am glad such efforts are appre--. ❞

 

**❝** Young master. **❞**

 

Ritsu and Tsukasa alike lifted their heads suddenly, glancing at the head guard who had cut Tsukasa off. 

 

❝ Please pardon my bluntness however, I believe this is a discussion we should have without you present. ❞

 

❝ ...Please allow me to remain here. This man… Claims to be able to kill the very thing I have been hiding from since I was born. This topic concerns me greatly. ❞

 

❝ ...Very well. ❞

 

The guard seemed reluctant to let Tsukasa listen in on what Ritsu and him were going to discuss. It was both concerning and a bit pathetic that the young man could not even truly make his own choices. _ In the end, who truly is the head of this household,  _ Ritsu thought to himself.

 

❝ Where do you want to begin…? I’m not really sure where to start myself so I’ll just answer whatever questions you have~ ❞

 

❝ That seems fair. ❞

 

The older man sat up straight, arms held together on the table before them.

 

❝ Then, to begin with… How was it that you came across Teresa-sama? While she is not exactly one to hide her identity, she is certainly not one to make herself known either. ❞

 

❝ She came to me… I’m a bit infamous if you will in my line of profession. I guess she heard a few whispers here and there and thought it was worth making business with me... ❞

 

❝ I see… Well, that does not seem too surprising. She does have dealings with several individuals. Shady people included though I am unsure as to why. ❞

 

❝ Isn't it obvious? She wants a clean job… Which I can provide without being associated with her in the least. Most “shady” people don’t want to be  **too** well-known either so it works well for both parties. We do our job… Get our payment… And are on our way as if it never happened. And the client has their dirty work taken cared for without any trouble…~ ❞

 

❝ When you put it that way… I suppose I can see why such a deal would be beneficial for both parties. ❞

 

The head guard lifted his tea cup up to his lips, taking a small sip before speaking up once again.

 

❝ … While what you say sounds true… And the young master seems to believe you as well, I for one am not so easily convinced. If you can, I would appreciate some sort of proof that you are who you say you are. Otherwise I will not be inclined to trust you… And this will be much more difficult than it needs to be. ❞

 

_ Proof… _

 

Of course, he needed  **something** to keep the lie going. These people were distrusting of anyone, how much more so someone who had actually showed intentions of harming their beloved heir? A few well thought replies and lies were not enough. Ritsu thought for a moment before beginning to pull one of his sleeves down.

 

❝ What are you- ❞

 

❝ You said you wanted proof, right? Well, here~ ❞

 

The older man was rendered speechless at the sight: Once Ritsu’s chest was made visible, a long, thick scar can be seen stretching across his skin. It looked almost disgusting. Without Ritsu having to say it, it was quite obvious… There was absolutely no way any normal person or animal would be able to be responsible for creating such a grotesque wound.

 

❝ … I am surprised you are even alive now to be able to show us such a thing. ❞

 

❝ As am I~ Fufu… If you’re so disgusted seeing it like this… I can only imagine how you would have reacted seeing it when it was still fresh~ In any case though...  **This** is what you all are dealing with. A true demon in the shadows… Now… Tell me… Nevermind whether you believe me or not- Do you think you’re a match as you are for this creature~? ❞

 

❝ ... ❞

 

The silence that follows is an answer in itself.

 

❝ ... How do you plan to kill it? Or even lure it out… ❞

 

❝ Ah ah~ I can't say everything...~ That's part of why it’s me doing the job and not one of you. As for luring it out… There’s no need. It’s already here~ ❞

 

❝ Excuse me-? ❞

 

❝ You heard me~ Me and it have a little bit of a personal vendetta… It follows me around wherever I go, so it’s most definitely nearby. That and, it probably knows a little robin is hiding here~ It’s a safe assumption that it’s waiting for when it can get at either of us... ❞

 

❝ … You are going to kill it before it can reach him, yes? ❞

 

❝ Of course. That’s my job. ❞

 

❝ Then, Sakuma-sama… Please forgive us for our rude treatment of you. Use this establishment as you please for the time being… And ask of us anything. We shall fully support you in this cause. ❞

 

❝ Oh? Your attitude changed so quickly, fufu~ ❞

 

❝ I still do not trust you… But, no matter how shady you seem, it is clear you are not lying. Teresa-sama, my master, has given you a duty… It would be despicable of me to interfere with that duty. Therefore fulfill it and be on your way. That is all. ❞

 

❝ Your  _ payment _ … ❞

 

❝ ...? ❞

 

Tsukasa, who had been quiet since the conversation began, had finally spoken up. If Ritsu was being honest, he had forgotten he was there in the first place until now.

 

❝ You told us my mother promised you a  _ reward _ … My family is one of the wealthiest in the land. We have dealings with people overseas. Should you succeed… We shall give you whatever  _ reward _ you desire. ❞

 

❝ Young Master… It is too early to even speak of a reward for him yet. ❞

 

❝ I believe it is the perfect time. This way we have time to prepare it for when he does indeed kill that  _ monster _ ... ❞

 

❝ You place too much faith in a man you’ve just met. ❞

 

❝ Forgive me for saying this, but as far as I know, this man is the only one who has ever suggested going ahead to actually kill this  _ creature _ . When did any of you plan to do such a thing? ❞

 

❝ … Young master... ❞

 

Ritsu almost bursted out laughing at passive-aggressive exchange, impressed that Tsukasa was actually able to speak this way. It seemed he could be rather feisty when he was upset.

 

❝ Sakuma-san. Please state what it is you expect to receive at the end of this. I, Tsukasa Suou, heir of the Suou family give you my word that it shall be yours. ❞

 

❝ Anything…? ❞

 

❝ Yes. ❞

 

❝ Then… What I want is… ❞

 

Red meets violet once again as Ritsu makes eye-contact with the young heir. Such brilliant, beautiful eyes… A part of him wanted to see them wide with shock, filled with anger, sorrow, and fear all at once. A playful grin formed on his lips as he answered in the most innocent tone of voice he could muster.

 

❝ I want you… The young Suou heir as my bride~ ❞

 

It’s all too amusing how quickly Tsukasa’s expression changed from being serious to completely flustered. It was not as amusing as a horrified expression but it was close.

 

❝ I-I beg your pardon-? ❞

 

❝ Please be serious, Sakuma-sama… We will surely give you anything you desire but this- ❞

 

❝ I am being serious. You said anything, right? So this… Is what I want. ❞

 

Ritsu stretched a hand forward, reaching for Tsukasa’s and chuckling when the young man retreated it before Ritsu could even touch him.

 

❝ Fufu~ It looks like I asked something almost impossible didn't I? It’s fine. You don’t need to say yes… Yet. Like your guard was so nice to point out I haven't even killed the creature yet... So I'll let you decide if you’ll comply… Or if you have something better to offer. In the meantime though… Let me visit here as I please~ ❞

 

❝ Y-Yes, certainly. I shall think and discuss with my men over your  _ request _ and get back to you once we have decided what to do. ❞

 

Tsukasa stands from the table, bowing his head at the dark-haired man before him, a faint frown on his lips.

 

❝ I pray you succeed, Sakuma-san. Please do not disappoint us. ❞

 

❝ Fufu… I won’t~ That, I can promise you... ❞

 

~

 

By this time the winds stopped blowing harshly, having calmed and turned into a light, refreshing breeze. It was hard to see with the trees being so tall, but Ritsu could tell it was already late; Dusk had begun to set in, the sun on the verge of finally resting for the day. Such a spectacular view… Even he would go out of his way to find a spot and admire it. However, there was something more important taking up his attention at the moment. Next to him walked the young red-haired man, his steps rushing in order to keep up with Ritsu. Soon, the two arrived at the entrance of the household grounds. The mansion was surrounded by a tall fence, guards placed on every corner to keep watch, as well as randomly scattered here and there to cover any blind spots that those on their high posts would not be able to keep watch of… Not to mention the men who were hidden in the surrounding forest area. Tsukasa came to an abrupt stop once they reached the entrance gate, Ritsu stopping as well instinctively and turning to give him a questioning look. Despite the gate having been open, the young man’s feet had stopped perfectly on the line that separated the gravel of his home and the grass that surrounded it- It acted almost like a barrier, preventing him from moving past it.

 

❝ This is as far as I go. I trust you remember the way back to your  _ village _ … And the way to return here when you see fit. ❞

 

❝ Fufu…~ Aren’t you going to tell me to have a safe trip~? To come back soon~? You might as well give me a kiss goodbye since you went through the trouble of coming to see me off. You’re already playing the role of my  **wife** so cutely... ❞

 

_ Wife… _

 

That word seemed to light a spark in the young man, anger taking over his beautiful features.

 

❝ Please do not say such  _ ridiculous _ things. I am the master of this household at the moment, therefore it is only polite I bid you a  _ farewell _ . However… ❞

 

His tone suddenly changed, turning into a stern one, defiant-like.

 

❝  I am not your  _ bride _ . No matter what the circumstances may be or what we owe you, I have no intention of allowing myself to be called your  _ wife _ . ❞

 

❝ Eh… So feisty~ That’s no way to talk to your future husband, you know…? ❞

 

❝ Did you not hear me? I shall  _ repeat _ myself then. You are not-- ❞

 

The redhead’s words were cut off abruptly. Ritsu’s hand was now grasping his chin, almost painfully tightly. His eyes met Ritsu’s crimson ones and he felt afraid… 

 

_ Why… Are they so frightening? Those eyes… Should not belong to a human being. If anything they appear as if they belong to- _

 

❝ You don't realize it, do you? How cute~ My little bird knows nothing… I’ll spell it out for you then so you understand… ❞

 

Inching closer and pulling the other closer to himself, Ritsu’s lips were soon on the verge of brushing against Tsukasa’s. The young man could only stare at him wide eyed, praying he wouldn’t move any closer… He could feel Ritsu’s hot breath on his lips, it almost made him shiver.

 

❝ You were mine from the moment I laid eyes on you. I decided then and there that you would be my bride.... So give up, won’t you? I have no intention of letting you go~ ❞

 

Tsukasa swallows thickly at those words. Perhaps said in a different tone they could easily be confused with the words of a lover… But out of this man’s mouth they are sharp and filled with venom. He can't shake the fear he feels no matter how hard he tries… But… He can't succumb to it either.

 

❝ I believe you are the one who knows nothing here. ❞

 

He was surprised at how clear his voice sounded and it appeared that Ritsu was just as taken aback. Had no one spoken to him in such a manner? Or did he think Tsukasa was so weak that he would not stand up for himself? Either way, the other’s reaction made the young heir more brave. Pulling Ritsu’s hand way from himself and stepping back, he held his head up high, staring at the other defiantly.

 

❝ The Suou family is one of the highest in the land. We have pride…  _ Dignity _ . To give myself to you would be soiling the name that my ancestors upheld for so long… So allow me to spell it out for you: I shall never be your  _ bride _ . Not now, not for as long as I live... ❞

 

❝ ... Fufu~ I didn’t think you were  **that** feisty. I think I like you more now~ ❞

 

Ritsu was only further amused by the face of disgust Tsukasa made before he finally turned to leave back inside. Ritsu watched him, a faint smirk on his lips… Today had truly been an eventful day. Not only had Ritsu met the rumored heir but he would be able to see him whenever he wished… If that’s what he wanted. Tsukasa eventually was out of sight and with that, Ritsu as well decided to return to his abode for the night.

 

_ We simply cannot co-exist in this world. You are but a small, helpless bird, and I a hungry serpent. Even if by unlikely chance we become companions and live with each other for some time, nothing will change the fact that… It is in my instinct to kill. Therefore… It is only a matter of time before you’ll come close enough… Too close.  _

 

_ And then I will devour you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I’m really sorry for taking so long to write the next chapter, the past month was so hectic >< From now new chapters should come sooner unless life decides to come at me again,,  
> Yes, Tsukasa does speak English here and its shown through the kinda fancy(?) text. This might be confusing since I already use that for when a character is thinking but basically, if it’s in the quotation marks, it’s English, if not, then it’s a thought.  
> Thank you again for reading and a big thanks to Gemma for beta-ing for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Luna! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this fic! This is the first time posting a fanfic so I'm a bit nervous but I do hope you enjoyed it, RitsuKasa is my life so I want to contribute a little to the tag >< I'll try and update it once a week depending on my schedule.  
> Special thanks to @ritsukasa_ on twitter for proofreading this chapter for me <3


End file.
